


The words we say.

by Patchesuwu



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989), Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series), poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems, Sad, Sad and Sweet, sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchesuwu/pseuds/Patchesuwu
Summary: I write poems a lot, most are sad, some will be happy. I kind of feel like they are just collecting dust (even though most are written on my phone and can’t collect dust. Oh the irony.) so I’ve divided to post ‘em here.
Relationships: NONE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very welcomed. I hope you enjoy!

Emotions of glass

I can’t believe I’m scared of someone that I love.  
I can hear my hart beat speed up as I lye in bed.  
She was in here talking to my sister.   
I couldn’t hear the worlds, it was more the tone of their voices.

I am scared.   
I am scared. 

What if she tries to hurt us again?  
What will I do?

I wish she would stop after one sip. I wish she would stop at one bottle.

I am scared for her.  
I am scared of her.

I want to protect my sister.  
I want to run away.

Run or fight?  
Run or fight?

I don’t want to hurt her,  
but she is hurting me with her worlds.  
She hurt my sister with her words and she scares me with those worlds.

I want to run.  
I want to run.

Someone please help her.  
Please help her.  
She is hurt so badly.  
She is hurting us.

Her pain is my pain.  
I get eaten by how much I worry about her.  
She is wrong, but is it her fault?  
It’s not my fault.  
I want to fix her, but I’m just a teen.  
If I fix her what will it cost me?

She won’t ever be the same person.

If I brake will anyone hear me?  
If I brake who will fix me?

I can’t tell anyone, what if they brake to?  
What if I hurt someone?  
I don’t want to do that,   
But I don’t want to brake.

I just want to do something.  
Anything to stop hurting.

Help me.  
Help me. 

Please fix me.


	2. If a kid could shout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve had 4 people in my family die from suicide and that fucked with my head a lot and this it what that poem was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have dyslexia so some words may be spelled wrong or have a word that looks like them in but it’s them.

It hurt to watch you when you left.  
I wanted to scream,  
I watched adults shout and sob.  
I you’ll never know what it was like to watch mom cry.

I cried silently.  
I didn’t want to hurt them with my own tears.  
It wore on my brain,  
I push it to the back So I couldn’t feel.  
I became numb.

I only cried for you when I was alone.  
I shouted silently.  
I want to see you smile.   
I want to hear you laugh again.  
I want to hear your stories.  
I want to watch tv shows with you.  
I can’t remember clearly enough,  
It’s too fuzzy.

I want you to be alive and breathing,  
But you left.  
You took your self away from us.  
All four of you left,   
All four of you are gone ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in therapy yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a safe place now, no need to worry, I am doing well.


End file.
